emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Daisy
'Princess Daisy '''is a character in the ''Mario ''Series. She succeeded Donkey Kong as Chugga's ''Mario Party character of choice. Appearance When Daisy first made her debut in The Runaway Guys LP videos, she was depicted with long orange hair and a yellow-and-white dress. Her current appearance came about in the transition to the GameCube, where both she and Peach were given redesigns. Daisy's was more extensive, though, for she received a shorter hairstyle, her current yellow-and-orange dress, flower-petal-embroidered gems on her crown, earrings, and brooch, wrist-length gloves, and deep orange heels. Mario Party Series See: Mario Party Stats ''Mario Party 3 Daisy appears as a CPU in Deep Bloober Sea in ''Mario Party 3. This is her only appearance in a Chuggaaconroy-included LP where she wore her classic yellow-and-white dress, for the character was redesigned in the transition to the GameCube. ''Mario Party 4 Daisy appears as a CPU in ''Mario Party 4. She's the AI for Goomba's Greedy Gala; along the way she causes a traffic jam in Tree Stomp that allows a trapped Waluigi (Jon) to win (since animated as, fittingly, Between a Rock and a Hard Place). ''Mario Party 5 In ''Mario Party 5, Emile plays as Daisy, since DK is absent from the playable cast. Daisy didn't win a board. This meant that it was the first Maro Party to not feature a board win by Emile. ''Mario Party 6 In one of ProtonJon's streams, highlighted as Chugga's Lost Innocence, the three Runaway Guys all played Mario Party 6. This lead to many infamous Chugga quotes such as "Should we do Daisy on hard?" and him being "inside Daisy's heart-shaped box". The quotes lead to various Emile x Daisy fanart images, memes, and eventually are what cause Chugga to play as Daisy instead of Toad (whom he implied he'd be in the Mario Party 3 Let's Play). In ''Mario Party 6, Emile continues to play as Daisy, but fails once again to win a board. ''Mario Party 7 In ''Mario Party 7 Emile switches to Toad (his originally-planned replacement for DK) after not winning a board with Daisy. Daisy appears in Mario Party 7 on Windmillville. Daisy ends second behind Waluigi (Jon), but ended infront of Toad (Emile), proving that she was better than Toad. Trivia * Daisy is the first character Chugga has played a board as other than Donkey Kong. ** She was chosen over Toad (Emile's originally-planned replacement) due to the events of the Mario Party 6 Stream. *** One of Chugga's comments from the stream is a reference to The Runaway Guys putting the AI on the hardest difficulty. Things got even more crazy from a comment behind the stream's title during the Crate and Peril minigame. **** To add further insult to injury, when The Runaway Guys did their LP of Mario Party 6 Crate and Peril popped up as a mini-game on Faire Square, only with Emile as Daisy instead of the AI (Wario). *** Daisy completely crushed the guys in the stream, winning with 17 Stars. Notably, a Game Attack video of using Mario Party 6 in preparation for the return of Game Attack's Mario Party Saturday saw fanfiction author KhaosOmega reference the stream for again Daisy (this time controlled by Game Attack partner Dani) destroyed the competition on Faire Square. * Emile has yet to win a main Mario Party board as Daisy since switching to her; the thirteen main boards between Mario Parties 5 and 6 have seen Jon win nine of them, eight consecutively, plus three victories for Tim and even one for the AI. ** Even both matches in Mario Party 6 using "Brutal" AI difficulty were won by someone other than Emile. (Funnily enough Jon, who took both boards the first time through, won both rematches). ** Emile even lampshades this fact, saying that he's had better success with Toad than Daisy. * On several occasions during the LPs of Mario Party 5 and 6 Emile (and Jon once in Handy Hoppers on Pirate Dream with Peach and Daisy both jumping) commented on how Daisy can do certain things in her dress and heels. ** One, in Castaway Bay of Mario Party 6 after Emile hit a Star Space Switch ? Space, mentioned ballet heels based on how the statement in question was worded. ** Daisy's dress ended up playing a role in a discovery by Tim and Jon regarding Emile, because her victory pose for Ground Pound Down (usually won by Jon) created an upskirt shot. As Daisy was not given an appearance change between 5 and 6, the upskirt shot confirms her heels (showing clearly due to the angle of her Ground Pound Down victory pose) are nowhere close to the ballet heels mentioned in passing in the Castaway Bay match. * Daisy, as well as Peach, were given redesigns when the Mario series made it to the GameCube. Daisy's was more extensive, as besides the vastly different dress her hair was shortened (Peach maintained her long locks in the transition). Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Chuggaaconroy Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Category:Mario Party Series